Longing For Someone : A Jasper&Alice Story
by Capu
Summary: One-Shot Alice&Jasper. Chacun a Son Point de Vue Sur Leur Rencontre. Comment Alice a Trouvé Jasper? Comment Jasper L'A Ressenti ? Histoire d'Un Coup de Foudre..
1. Preview

**Longing For Someone... : Alice & Jasper**

Point de Vue d'Alice

Postée près de la fenêtre, je regardais en vain la foule. Je ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps à présent, je cherchais son visage parmi les touristes. Je savais pertinemment qu'il n'entrerait dans ce café que dans deux heures, mais, l'interminable attente provoquait en moi une frénésie d'impatience incontrôlée. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré et, déjà, je l'aimais.

Jasper.

La première fois où j'avais eu une vision de lui, j'étais « occupée ». Je chassais alors dans une vaste plaine, quand, soudain, je fus prise en transe. Je laissais mes proies s'enfuir. Ses yeux m'avaient subitement captivé. Son regard plutôt, car, la couleur de ces pupilles n'indiquaient pas qu'il suivît un régime « végétarien » comme moi. Néanmoins, il exprimait une telle souffrance. La douceur de ses traits, mêlée aux multiples morsures qui parsemaient son visage, la maturité dont il faisait preuve dans son air, la pâleur de sa peau. Je ne pouvais imaginer un tel être. Il se déplaçait furtivement dans une forêt. Amazonienne. Ses mouvements se faisaient souples, sûr de lui. Le danger qui l'entourait ne le gênait pas Je prenais le temps d'admirer sa carrure, son corps élancé, tout était grâce et volupté. Etait-il en train de chasser ? Si oui, où se trouvait-il dans cette vaste forêt ? Avais-je la possibilité de le rejoindre ?

Mon cœur aurait battu à la chamade, si j'avais été encore vivante. Quand ma transe prit fin, je me laissai lourdement tomber, chose peu commune chez un vampire.

Je n'ai pas eu conscience du temps qui passait, des semaines sans doute. Je n'ai eu de cesse de me concentrer sur lui, sur son visage, ancré à ma mémoire. Je ne pouvais le chasser de mes pensées. Je me suis mise alors à sa recherche, je guettais une prochaine vision, en vain. Je voulais le connaître. A tout prix.

Après tout, j'avais l'immortalité devant moi, mais je souhaitais le rencontrer.


	2. Longing For Someone One Shot

**Longing For Someone... : One Shot**

Point de Vue d'Alice

Postée près de la fenêtre, je regardais en vain la foule. Je ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps à présent, je cherchais son visage parmi les touristes. Je savais pertinemment qu'il n'entrerait dans ce café que dans deux heures, mais, l'interminable attente provoquait en moi une frénésie d'impatience incontrôlée. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré et, déjà, je l'aimais.

Jasper.

La première fois où j'avais eu une vision de lui, j'étais « occupée ». Je chassais alors dans une vaste plaine, quand, soudain, je fus prise en transe. Je laissais mes proies s'enfuir. Ses yeux m'avaient subitement captivé. Son regard plutôt, car, la couleur de ces pupilles n'indiquaient pas qu'il suivît un régime « végétarien » comme moi. Néanmoins, il exprimait une telle souffrance. La douceur de ses traits, mêlée aux multiples morsures qui parsemaient son visage, la maturité dont il faisait preuve dans son expression, la pâleur de sa peau. Je ne pouvais imaginer un tel être. Ses cheveux blonds se mêlant si bien à son teint de fraîcheur, son nez aquilin, ses sourcils épais, tout me faisait chavirer. Il se déplaçait furtivement dans une forêt. Amazonienne. Ses mouvements se faisaient souples, sûr de lui. Le danger qui l'entourait ne le gênait pas Je prenais le temps d'admirer sa carrure, son corps élancé, tout était grâce et volupté. Etait-il en train de chasser ? Si oui, où se trouvait-il dans cette vaste forêt ? Avais-je la possibilité de le rejoindre ?

Mon cœur aurait battu à la chamade, si j'avais été encore vivante. Quand ma transe prit fin, je me laissai lourdement tomber, chose peu commune chez un vampire.

Je n'ai pas eu conscience du temps qui passait, des semaines sans doute. Je n'ai eu de cesse de me concentrer sur lui, sur son visage, ancré à ma mémoire. J'attendais une autre vision. En vain. Je ne pouvais le chasser de mes pensées. Je me suis mise alors à sa recherche. Je voulais le connaître. A tout prix.

Après tout, j'avais l'immortalité devant moi, mais je souhaitais le rencontrer.

Point de Vue de Jasper :

Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Je tentais en vain de reconstruire ma vie après ces longues années nocturnes. Mais, je n'avais aucun but. Aucun sens ne dirigeait ma vie. Juste un long courant fluide, troublé de temps en temps, par des obstacles. Une vie insignifiante. Damné pour l'éternité.

Et, à présent, j'étais au milieu d'une bande de touristes. Je n'avais qu'une envie : commettre un carnage et m'abreuver de leur sang. Mais je ne devais pas dévoiler mon identité. _Le secret._ Il était souvent trop dur à garder. Je me contiendrais aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui. Je disais ça. Tous les jours. J'avais déjà beaucoup chassé hier. Ma soif ne devait pas me lancer ainsi. Je cherchais encore ce damné café. Un endroit simple, ombragé pendant ces dures journées. Je ne buvais pas, je ne mangeais pas, je ne dormais pas. Mais je souhaitais rester un peu humain, et non complètement un monstre. Je passais donc du temps dans cet endroit. Là-bas, mon pouvoir m'aidait beaucoup. Je possédais le don de contrôler les sentiments et les humeurs des êtres qui m'entouraient. Je pouvais ainsi facilement imposer à tout le monde d'être calme et silencieux. J'en avais fait mon repaire de tranquillité.

Quand j'atteignis enfin la porte, la surprise me frappa. Une jeune femme, (une) des plus merveilleuses qu'il m'eût été donné de voir, regardait le ciel par la fenêtre. Un petit air amusé éclairait son visage. Incroyablement Belle. Elle était menue, petite. Tout était finesse. Et comme moi. L'Essentiel. Un vampire. J'entrepris de pousser la porte en inondant le café d'effluves tranquillisants. Tout allait se dérouler comme d'habitude. Sauf pour elle. Sauf pour moi.

Mais qu'allais-je lui dire ? Je me devais de l'aborder. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette chance dans ma vie. Etait-elle là pour moi ? Comment devais-je agir ? Mes pensées prirent fin quand je la vis perdre le contrôle de ses yeux, elle regardait étrangement dans le vide. Elle était… en transe. Tout s'était passé le temps d'une seconde et elle sembla reprendre conscience. Un sourire béat s'accrocha à ses lèvres fines, je ne pus m'en défaire et entrait enfin dans le café. Nos regards se croisèrent enfin. Ses pupilles, d'un noir ébène, étincelèrent en rencontrant les miennes. Mon don me permit de sentir qu'un frisson de plaisir la parcourra après m'avoir aperçu. J'allais lui parler. Je l'avais décidé. Elle était ma Destinée.

« Puis-je m'asseoir à votre table ? Dis-je avec un sourire dévastateur, comme ensorcelé par le charme qu'elle exerçait sur moi. »

* * *

_Un Grand Merci à Ceux Qui M'Ont Reviewer Pdt La Preview. J'Espère Que Mon One Shot Vous Plaira. Un Grand Merci à Anissa Qui M'A Conseillée, Qui M'A Encouragée (Et Même Pendant Les Cours d'Histoire/Maths/Français Et Pdt L'Alerte à La Bombe)! N'Hésitez Pas à Me Reviewer, J'Adore Lire Vos Avis/Conseils & Suggestions Et Y Répondre! _


End file.
